The invention relates to constructional elements of structural material such as rolled steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,462 (McKinney) describes a structural panel. The panel has C-shaped structural members on both sides of the panel facing inwardly so that their webs form parts of both opposed surfaces of the panel. The panel also has integral insulation which permanently interlocks the structural members. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,334 describes a panel having integral insulation and reinforcing structural members.
While these panels appear to have good insulation properties, they also appear to lack structural strength.
Also, it appears that it would be difficult to interconnect them with other constructional elements to provide the required overall structural strength for a building.
A further disadvantage is that it appears that they would significantly lose structural integrity in the event of a fire.
The invention addresses these problems.
According to the invention, there is provided a structural panel comprising structural members and integrally moulded insulation, characterised in that,
the structural members are interconnected independently of the insulation as a structural frame.
Because the structural members are interconnected as a structural frame, the panel does not rely on the strength of the insulation. There is therefore both excellent insulation, and also excellent structural strength even in the event of a fire.
In one embodiment, at least some of the structural members have a cross-sectional shape with a web and a pair of flanges, and the web extends across at least some of the depth of the element.
In another embodiment, the structural frame comprises upper and lower rails interconnected by uprights, and at least one diagonal brace.
In a further embodiment, at least one upright and at least one rail comprise a web and a pair of side flanges, and wherein each upright is connected at each end to a rail by interconnection of the flanges.
In one embodiment, at least one upright fits at each end between the flanges of a rail, and said rail flanges are substantially planar, without a turned-in lip.
In another embodiment, the panel further comprises a plurality of wall tie brackets secured to the frame and each having means for attachment to a wall tie.
In a further embodiment, the brackets extend transversely from the structural frame on an outer side of the panel.
In one embodiment, the insulation extends to the total depth of the frame and the brackets.
In another embodiment, an end face of each bracket is flush with the insulation at an outer surface of the panel.
In a further embodiment, flanges of at least some structural members are flush with the insulation at an inner surface of the panel.
In one embodiment, each bracket comprises a wall-tie-engaging slot extending parallel to the uprights.
In another embodiment, each bracket comprises a shank extending through a structural member flange, and a plug engaging the web of the structural member.
In a further embodiment, the plug comprises a head extending through the web, and a shoulder abutting against the web.
In one embodiment, the insulation is of EPS material.
According to another aspect, there is provided a structural assembly comprising:
a structural panel as defined above;
an elongate floor support suspended from the panel along an upper side edge of the panel; and
joists connected to the suspended support and extending transversely from the plane of the panel.
In one embodiment, the suspended support comprises:
a vertical web abutting against an inner surface of the panel;
a top flange extending across a top side edge of the panel and terminating in a lip extending downwardly; and
a ledge extending horizontally from the vertical web, said joists resting on the ledge.
In one embodiment, the vertical web comprises a plurality of cut-out tabs extending from the vertical web and each being secured to a joist.
In another embodiment, the assembly comprises a cable duct extending through tab cut-out apertures and insulation in the panel.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a wall tie comprising:
a mortar-engaging outer end;
a shank; and
an inner end comprising a hook shaped for engagement in a slot of a wall tie bracket.
In another aspect, the invention provides a wall tie bracket comprising:
an outer end comprising a slot for engagement with a wall tie;
a shank; and
an inner end comprising a head and a shoulder extending transversely of the shank, the head having a smaller width than the shoulder.
In a still further aspect, the invention provides a method of manufacturing a structural panel comprising the steps of:
fabricating a structural frame of interconnected structural members;
placing the structural frame in a mould; and
injecting insulation material into the mould so that the insulation extends at least to the depth of the structural frame; and
allowing the insulation to cure.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises the further step of connecting wall tie brackets to the structural members, and wherein the insulation is injected to the total depth of the structural members and the brackets.
In another embodiment, the mould is shaped to provide an outer surface of the insulation flush with outer faces of the brackets, and an inner surface of insulation flush with surfaces of the structural members.
In a further embodiment, the insulation is EPS.